Weapon
Weapons include pistols, rifles, shotguns, melee, and special. The advantages and disadvantages of each weapon vary widely. Note that some equipment that are traditionally viewed as weapons - such as the Knife or explosives - are classified as tools or consumables in the game. Weapons are categorized as Melee, One Handed, or Two Handed. Controls *Numbers/Mouse wheel - Item quick access *Q - Next weapon set *Hold Right Mouse Button (RMB) - Aim *Hold RMB + Press LMB - Fire; if players press LMB without aiming, they will perform a melee attack. Players must aim before shooting. *R - Reload *Hold RMB + SHIFT - Weapon sight *Left Mouse Button (LMB) - Melee Attack *Hold LMB - Heavy Melee Attack Ammunition There are five ammunition types in Hunt: Showdown: compact, medium, long, shotgun, and special. These ammo types may have an additional subtype, such as poisonous or incendiary. Each weapon uses a specific type of ammo. Using melee weapons does not deplete ammunition. In the table below you can see the speed of each type and the maximum distance each can travel.https://www.huntshowdown.com/news/inside-hunt-s-weapon-system-with-david-west The damage each bullet can cause decays over the distance. [https://www.huntshowdown.com/files/wysiwyg/b3df54dff2a59b03d9fd9a7b6e77f588.jpg Damage Distance Falloff (graph)] This first graph shows the rate of damage decay for each type of ammunition relative to distance. [https://www.huntshowdown.com/files/wysiwyg/16355b8060f00a6f9370ab115ddada34.jpg Penetration Falloff (graph)] This second graph shows how damage decays when bullets penetrate surfaces. Reloading Guns will not auto-reload when they run out of ammo, and in the game, all reloading must be done manually. If players try to fire an empty gun, it will not fire and will make a clicking noise that may reveal players' positions to others. Every gun has slightly different reloading behavior, and because they are replicas of technology from the 1800s, reloading can be time-consuming. In most cases, players reload their gun bullet by bullet. While reloading, players are defenseless. Damage To make sure players are using the best tool for the job, they'll need to know their weapons and their enemies. Each weapon has at least one damage type. Match these effects to the unique vulnerabilities of enemies to gain the upper hand. Be wary; attack enemies with resistance and players will find themselves at a disadvantage. Damage types *Blunt: Bludgeons with pure force, causing internal trauma. Attributed to Rifle stocks, Dusters, and the Sledgehammer. The majority of weapons and items can deal this type of damage. *Fire: Sets alight all it touches. Monsters are damaged as long as they are on fire. Can permanently destroy Hunters' health chunks. **Explosives: Fire Bomb *Piercing: Penetrates through walls and punctures armor with ease. Attributed to Bayonets, the Cavalry Saber, and Nitro Express Bullets. **Melee: Cavalry Saber **Tools: Knife **Two Handed: Mosin-Nagant M1891 Bayonet, Nitro Express Rifle, Vetterli 71 Karabiner Bayonet *Poison: Disorients and weakens its victims. Hunters can't regenerate health while affected. Lasts up to 20 seconds. *Rending: Tears and shreds through flesh. Causes Hunters to start Bleeding. Attributed to Shotguns, Blades, Shrapnel, and Razorwire. The Romero shotguns below also deal this type of damage in melee. **Explosives: Concertina Bomb, Frag Bomb **Melee: Cavalry Saber, Machete **Tools: Knife **Two Handed (other than shotguns): Winfield M1873 Talon, Romero 77 Hatchet, Romero 77 Talon Category:Gameplay